Love is Blind
by Fanlover14
Summary: What happens when Ethan is stuck at his apartment, blind and alone, and the zombies start to take over the USA. Will a complete stranger help him out, or leave him? Read on to find out. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like Don't Read
1. Carried Away

**So I got this idea from a story published by Midnighttornadoterror, I hope you don't mind, but decided I'd take two small parts of it and twist them into another story of my own. Give credit to two plots points to them, anyways, there will be future Bethan.**

**Beginning Narrative-Third Person**

It had been weeks since the viral outbreak struck the United States, with the majority of the population now being mindless, angry, flesh eaters. Ethan Morgan sat in his apartment, the front door bolted shut as he felt his way around his apartment with his hands. Not being able to see brought it's own complications without having to endure the zombie apocalypse on top of that. Ethan's live in caretaker had abandoned the apartment and Ethan when shit started hitting the fan, leaving Ethan defenseless as he attempted to bolt the doorway to the best of his ability. Ethan now restrained himself to eating every other day as his food began to run short, leaving him wonder if he would end up starving to death. Now here he was, two weeks into the supposed end and almost out of food.

**Start of the story-First Person**

I could feel my stomach begin to rumble as I sat there on the couch, listening to soft music to pass the time as I fiddled with a lump of hardening clay. I got up and felt my way to the kitchen as I came up to the fridge and opened it, feeling for anything I could snack on. I felt ache begin to settle in my heart when I found nothing much left in the fridge. Closing the door, I leaned against the fridge and slid down it as I placed my head in my knee's and cried to myself. Suddenly I heard doors slamming open throughout my apartment complex as I shot my head up and turned off my music. I could feel my heart begin to pound in fear as I quickly made my way to the bathroom and shut and locked the door, crawling into my bathtub as I closed the curtain and leaned as far back towards the wall as I could as I pulled my hoodie up over my head and embraced my legs to my chest. After about thirty minutes, I finally heard my front door blast open, and footsteps starting to move around my apartment. I stifled my breathing in fear of being heard by who ever was rummaging through my stuff. My heart suddenly hitched when I heard my bathroom door handle begin to move, feeling as fear begin to pump through my veins and arteries as I heard something hard knock against the door until it finally broke open. That's when I heard the shower curtain get thrown back and the sound of someone cocking a gun as I cowered in the tub, my head between my knee's.

"Please don't hurt me!" I hollered in fear, feeling as tears of fear began to drip down my cheeks until I felt a hand grip my chin and lift my face up.

"Holy shit, your blind!" came a startled voice as they opened my eyes further to get a good look at the white coating over them.

"You look like you haven't ate in days...how did you survive on your own?" the voice asked, a bit more calmer now as Ethan hesitantly reached up and felt the persons arm.

"My caretaker abandoned me here about two weeks ago. I've been living off the rest of my food." I said still scared somewhat. I could here the man sigh to himself as he ran a hand up and down my side, feeling how skinny I truly was.

Suddenly the man wrapped a arm around me and hauled me out of the bathtub as he carried me out of my bathroom.

"What are you doing!" I asked, startled and scared as I gripped onto his shirt in fear and felt my feet dangle in the air.

"You either come with me, or starve to death. Plus I've broken down your door, so there's no line of defense for you now. So you don't really have a choice now." the man said rather calmly as I felt the scent of fresh hair hit my nose as we got outside. I could feel the wind blowing gently, against the eerie silence of the background. That's when I felt myself being put down into a car as he reached over and buckled me in. Moments later I could hear as the other guy got in and started the car and and began to drive.

"What's your name?" I asked, still unsure of what all was going on as I gripped the sides of the seat and laid my head back.

"I don't wanna get too personal. Just call me by where I'm from, Whitechapel." the other man said as he rolled down the window, the flow of wind blowing back my short hair.

"Oh...well I guess I'm Toronto then." I said meekly, feeling as my fear finally began to subside as I leaned forward and felt the dashboard with my hands.

"Well Toronto, we are hitting the open road. Not much else to do since everywhere else has gone to shit." Whitechapel said.

"Pullover...please." I said, earning a exasperated sigh as I felt the car slow down until it came to a complete stop.

"What is-" Whitechapel began to say, before I cut him off and hesitantly reached my hand over and felt his arms, then made my way up to his shoulder, and then his face. Whitechapel had a medium sized nose, and soft cheeks as I felt down to his broad chin. I felt back up and noticed his hair was naturally messy and wavy, finally making my way to his ears and noticed he had small ears.

"I'm sorry...I had to know who I was talking to and driving with." I said softly, listening as the guy put the car back in drive and took off again.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Whitechapel said calmly, with a hint of sadness mixed in with his voice as they continued to drive down the road.

"Is there anything left of Toronto? Have you been there?" I asked, hoping for a ounce of good news after so much shit going on.

"I haven't been through there, but last I heard it was being evacuated. But that was about a week ago, the radio has been silent since then." Whitechapel said, rolling the window back up before finally laying something down in my lap.

"What's this?" I asked, feeling a long rectangular object wrapped in cellophane as I listen to the crinkle of it in my hands.

"It's food. A Twinkie to be exact...you need food or you won't survive much longer. And I'll need the company and extra help along the way, so eat up." Whitechapel said as I opened the wrapped and brought the food to my mouth. I smiled as I bit down into the soft cake of the treat and felt the cream inside.

"Thank you...I...I haven't had any contact since my caretaker left me awhile back. I was alone in that apartment for so long, I tried to keep up with everything on the news but eventually the station went out." I said, pulling my hood back over my head as I curled my knee's close to me and tried to process everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes.

"I understand Toronto, but get some sleep. I'm not one for long conversation and you look like you need some shut eye." Whitechapel said, brushing me off as I silently agreed. I pulled my hoodie strings and leaned back into the seat as I felt my eyes begin to drift off, before finally falling asleep to the sound of wind outside the window and Whitechapel shifting in his seat.

**Be honest, is this good? I wasn't sure how it would turn out, but please review and tell me! Thanks Y'all**


	2. Meaning Something

**Well I may not be good with this story but Bethan Forever thinks so, so I'll continue it for you. Please enjoy Bethan Forever, my most avid reviewer, fan, and reader.**

I sat there, staring into darkness as I listen to the wind whipping around outside the car window as I curled my legs up in front of me.

"What time is it?" I asked, not sure if it was day or night anymore as I pressed my hand against the glass of the passenger window.

"It's about midnight. It's pretty dark out. How did you lose your sight by the way? If you don't mind me asking?" Whitechapel asked, causing me to think back to my young childhood as I slipped the hood of my hoodie off my head and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I was about five years old, and came down with a terrible fever. I had it for weeks, and when it finally subsided, I was blind. There was extensive optical nerve damage, and there wasn't anything the doctors could do." I said, bunching my hands into fists as I remembered the heartache and pain and trouble it caused me throughout my life after my sight went.

"Sounds like a tough time, sorry you had to go through that Toronto." Whitechapel said as we continued down the road.

Suddenly I felt the car swerve around as I threw my hands out and gripped onto Whitechapel's arms as I felt the car hit something, finally evening out as we continued to drive smoothly once more.

"What just happened!" I asked frantically, feeling around myself to make sure everything was the way it had been.

"One of the infected was in the road, thought I'd give it a little encouragement to get out of the road." Whitechapel said laughing, causing me to furrow my eyebrows in disgust as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You sound like you get a kick out of killing them. They were human at one point ya know." I said, listening to Whitechapel's aggravated sigh as he kept driving.

"Yea, well now they aren't. Humans don't run around like murderous fucking idiots killing everything that moves and breathes. Whatever they are now, isn't human. And I'll be damned if I going to let any of them continue to run around and kill and eat as they so please. I take it you haven't had to kill one yet?" Whitechapel asked, aggravation clear in his voice as I huffed angrily and looked in the opposite direction as him.

"Well I guess you never got the chance to being stuck in that apartment by yourself. I'm going to teach you to kill one." Whitechapel said, causing me to grit my teeth in anger. At that moment I wished I could give Whitechapel a death glare.

"Blind people are suppose to have more acute senses like hearing and smelling. You'll have to use that to your advantage. What would you do if I got killed and you were left out here all alone?" Whitechapel asked, talking sense into me as I came to realization that it wasn't a matter if I wanted too learn or not, I needed to learn.

"Well I obviously can't aim a gun. So what do I use?" I asked, relaxing my teeth and fists as I leaned back into my seat and ran my fingers through my brown hair.

"I have a machete in the back that I picked up at a hunting center back when this all started. I haven't had much use of it since I came into possession of automatic weapons. I'll teach you how to swing it and use it." Whitechapel said. I could hear him into the back of the car and suddenly he put something hard and heavy in my hands. I unsheathed the machete and ran my fingers across it slowly, taking time to feel every serrated tip and edge as I felt the cold metal.

"This feels expensive...has it been used?" I asked, finding a soft nick in the metal that felt rugged and dull.

"Only once..I was with someone that got bit. I tried to take care of them but they turned, and I had to kill them." Whitechapel said, clearly upset and saddened at the mention of my question.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." I said softly, sheathing the machete as I sat there with my head down. I wasn't sure of what to say next as I stammered with my words.

"Don't worry...you didn't know. No harm done. Just something I don't like talking about, it's kinda fresh in my memory still." Whitechapel said as he took the machete out of my hands and put it back in the backseat.

I could feel guilt course through me as I felt my hands across the middle console until I found Whitechapel's arm and gripped it softly.

"Why did you take me with you? I'm completely blind, I'm only going to slow you down and put you in danger." I said, feeling as sadness seeped into my heart as I gripped onto Whitechapel's arm.

"Listen Toronto, this world may be shit now but it doesn't mean everyone that's still alive has lost their compassion and don't have a heart. I couldn't have left you there defenseless, only to be killed and turned into of those...freaks. I took you with me because I know that just because you have a disability, doesn't mean your useless. It just means you have to do a little more to get where your going, and it may take a bit longer. With a little work and effort, I'm sure I can make you self sufficient in taking care of yourself in the event you ever find yourself alone in this world." Whitechapel said, tears already making their way down my face by the end of his speech.

"No ones ever been that kind to me, not even my caretaker. I..I don't know what to say." I muttered, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my dark green hoodie.

"Now don't go all sentimental on me Toronto. Ya scrawny punk!" Whitechapel said jokingly, causing me to giggle for the first time since the world had gone to shit. For the first time in my life, I felt like I could make a difference and be somebody.

**Here is to you Bethan Forever, thanks for your constant reviewing of my stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Painting Pictures

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Get ready for another chapter of this exhilarating story, please review.**

I stood there, my heart racing as I took in the overpowering smell of spilled perfume as I felt the wind blow from the nearby fields.

"I've soaked this tree branch in a whole bottle of perfume, and I've got paper to crinkle. I'm going to use these to tactics to train you how to smell and hear your opponents in the true situation we ever come across one of those freaks and I'm not by your side. When you hear the paper crinkle, face in that direction and swing. When you smell the perfume, swing in that direction. If I end up touching you, try again." Whitechapel said as he put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly. I nodded as I he took his hands off and left my presence. I held the handle of the machete in my hands as I steadied my feet and concentrated on my smell and hearing.

Suddenly I heard a slight crinkle to the left of me, throwing my arm out and swinging the heavy metal until I hit the wood of the tree branch.

"Very good, now again." came Whitechapel's voice a bit farther off. I could hear the soft crackle of leaves breaking under his feet as he walked off into another direction.

I could feel the wind blowing lightly on my skin as it whistled slightly in my ear, suddenly I picked up a small but noticeable smell coming from behind me. I turned around and once again swung the machete in that direction. I smiled when I heard Whitechapel clap in the distance at my overall ability so far.

"Again Toronto, we are going to keep at this until I feel you are ready to take the real thing on. Okay?" Whitechapel asked me. Even though I knew this wasn't something I particularly wanted to do, I had to do it so I nodded and took my stance again.

I stood there waiting as I held my machete up and drew my fingers over the cool metal of the sharp serrated edge. Something inside me started to well up as I turned my head in different directions to try and listen better. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder as I jumped in fright and and stomped the ground in anger.

"Hey, don't get too upset. It's going to happen sometimes. That is why I picked this open field to train you in. If anything comes at us, I'll see it from a distance and get us out of here. Trust me okay?" Whitechapel said as he gripped my shoulders and gave them a quick pat before walking off once more.

'Come on E...you can do this' I thought to myself as I took my stance and tilted my head to listen for any incoming noise.

Crouching my knee's slightly, I suddenly heard leaves and paper crunching in front of me. I swung my hand up high and brought the machete down hard onto the tree branch, listening as the wood splintered as I smiled to myself.

"Easy now, don't take my arm off!" Whitechapel said chuckling as I giggled to myself and nodded my head.

"Hey, do you have a bandana or scarf of some sort?" I asked, feeling somewhat silly for asking as I stood there.

"Yea, I should have a small bandana in the glove compartment of my car. Why for?" Whitechapel asked. I could tell he was somewhat confused by the tone of his voice as I felt my cheeks warm up slightly.

"I'll show you, just get it for me okay." I said, listening as Whitechapel walked away. I could hear the sound of a car door opening and closing in the distance, until Whitechapel brought something soft and silky to my hand. I felt it around and strung it out to see how long it was, I smiled at how silky the fabric felt. I took the bandana and folded it in half as I wrapped it around my eyes and tied it around my head, completely shielding my eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Whitechapel asked as I looked in his general direction and smiled at him.

"I'm a nerd that's why. I may not be able to see, but I read braille comics and one of my favorite superheroes was blind and had a bandana around his eyes to conceal his identity." I said, smiling sheepishly as I heard Whitechapel begin to start laughing.

"Wow Toronto, I haven't laughed that hard in months. I didn't think I'd ever hear about comics again, oh lord that hurts." Whitechapel said as I listened to him continue to laugh. I could feel my face heating up as I zoned in on his laughing and threw my hand hard in that direction.

"Ow!" Whitechapel hollered as my hand met the back of his shoulder blade, causing me to smile as I realized I had met my mark.

"Oh wait, you zoned in on me! That's great T, it means your used your hearing to pinpoint where I was. The training is working." Whitechapel said excitedly as he patted me on the back and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

Later That Day

I sat there, the warmth of a campfire realizing the tension in my aching muscles as I sighed in relief and bit down into a soft cream cake.

"You did a great job today Toronto, I'm proud of you." Whitechapel said happily, clearly munching down on something as I heard him talk through a mouthful of food.

I swallowed part of the cream cake as I looked up slowly at his words, feeling as my body heated up in surprise.

"No ones ever said they were proud of me before." I said softly as I put the remaining cake down on my lap, listening to the crackle of the wood in the fire pit.

"What kind of life did you have before all this T?" Whitechapel asked quietly as I heard him get up and walk over by me before finally sitting back down.

"My mother died when I was twelve. My father left with another woman when I was fifteen, he was the one who mailed me the money to pay for my live in caretaker, Sean. We weren't that close, I hardly said a word to him half the time. I only depended on him for groceries and cooking, other than that I was mainly by myself. I had nothing but my comics and that was really about it." I said, feeling as a hand met my shoulder in sympathy.

"Sounds hard...I feel for ya. I lost both my parents when I was a little kid in a bad car wreck. My grandmother took me in after that and raised me. It was hard coping with for a long time, but I dealt and moved on. I'm sorry things were bad for you T." Whitechapel said. I could tell he was thinking of something pretty hard, his voice sounded off and distracted.

"Whitechapel, are you okay?" I asked, feeling concern for my new found friend as I shifted until I was facing him. I slowly reached my hand out and grabbed his arm, making my way up until I felt his cheeks. I could feel the skin was wet from crying as I felt the tears still making their way down Whitechapel's cheeks.

"Why are you crying Whitechapel?" I asked, feeling somewhat stupid at the moment but concerned none the less.

"It's just..I miss everyone. My friends, family, my partner." Whitechapel said, reaching up to wipe his eyes as I drew my hand back.

"I understand. I know I didn't have many to lose, but I understand the feeling of lose. I'm sorry Whitechapel." I said sadly, rubbing my arm nervously as I listened to him sniffle and eventually blow his nose.

"Call me Benny, that's me real name. We've been together for almost a week now, and have learned enough about each other to use our real names." Benny said to me, surprising me when I felt his hand slip into mine and squeeze it gently.

"Oh...well then...I'm Ethan. Nice to meet you Benny." I said, feeling better when I heard Benny begin to giggle as I felt his hand leave mine before two arms encircled me and hugged me. I stiffened at the surprise touch, before finally relaxing and wrapping my arms around him as well.

"Nice to meet you Ethan." Benny said as he drew back and wiped his eyes once more as I reached out and took hold of his arm for assurance.

"Can we go back to the car? I don't like being out in the open not being able to see a thing." I said, somewhat scared as I listened to animals howl in the far distance.

"Yea E, we can." Benny said as he helped me up and lead me to the nearby car. I stood there as I listened to Benny open the car door, feeling my way until I got in. That's when I noticed there wasn't a seat to sit in, but a flat bottom.

"What's this?" I asked, tapping my hands and fingers over the flat carpeted surface of the car as I laid out and found I could fully lay down comfortably.

"I put the seats down in the back so we could sleep. I'll put a tarp over the car and put out the fire, so nothing sees us in the middle of the night and ambushes us. And if something does, I have my pistol and sawed off shotgun with me at all times. I figured you could use a good rest after a hard day of training, and I knew sleeping upright wouldn't provide that." Benny said. I could hear him unraveling something and throwing it over the car as I found something soft and fluffy and brought it close to me, assuming it was a pillow.

I sat back against the inside of the car as I listened to Benny get in and quietly shut the door behind him.

"There we go, nice and sound and unseen." I heard him say softly as he rustled around in the back of the car.

"Hey, have you seen my sweatshirt? I mean...touched, not seen." Benny said as he began to stutter and stammer after realizing his poor choice of words.

"I think I have it." I said, bringing what was in my hands close to my nose and taking in the smell of musk and a hint of ocean water. I could tell it was Benny's as I put it back on the floor and slid it in his general direction.

"Sorry, I thought it was a pillow." I said as I felt my way back to the floor again and laid down comfortably.

"Nah it's okay, goodnight E." Benny said as I listened to him move around before settling down finally.

"Hey Benny, can I ask a question?" I said, feeling uneasy as I thought about sleeping in the dark, in a car, in the middle of a field.

"Yea. What is it?" Benny asked, shuffling around a bit more.

"What does the night sky look like?" I asked, remembering stories my mother had told me before she passed away.

"Oh...well...you obviously know what light looks like. You know how small the dots are in braille?" Benny asked, as I remembered all the not so fond nights of me staying up reading from braille books.

"Yea." I said, wondering what he was getting at as I turned my face towards him.

"Imagine dots of light that small, but millions littering and dotting a massive sheet of black with blobs of other color that make up the galaxies." Benny said, causing me to paint a picture in my head as I turned over on my side and smiled to myself.

"It sounds beautiful...thanks Benny." I said softly, once again surprised when I felt skinny fingers interlace with mine and squeeze them lightly.

"No problem E, now sleep well. We have to hit the open road tomorrow, we are heading towards Columbus Ohio and then onto Indianapolis." Benny said, squeezing my hand a second time before withdrawing his and finally going to sleep. I smiled to myself as I continued to paint pictures in my mind of the night sky, wishing I could see it one more time before I finally felt sleep overcome my eyes.

**I tried very hard on this chapter, please review!**


	4. First Kill

**I am loving the reviews I am getting for this story, keep them coming! And here we are, with another chapter.**

I could feel myself waking up as I tried to turn over but then felt a pair of arms wrapped around my chest and waist, causing me to freeze in surprise. Using my hands, I slowly felt up the arms and towards a face when I recognized Benny's chin and cheek bones.

"Benny? Benny wake up." I whispered softly, feeling my heart beginning to race as I started coming to the full realization that I was snuggled against Benny's chest in his arms.

"Huh...what it is E?" Benny said, still groggy with sleep as I turned to face his body and that's when I noticed Benny was shirtless. I felt as my cheeks suddenly went hot as I pulled my hands back and stiffened up as Benny began to stretch.

"Why were you holding me?" I asked a bit surprised as I reached over once more and grabbed Benny's forearm as he helped me sit up as I wrapped a blanket around me.

"You must've had a bad dream last night because I woke up to you hollering and screaming. I tried covering your mouth to prevent you from alerting anything outside the car and you wouldn't stop until I took you in my arms. After I did that, you went quiet and were sleeping soundly again shortly after that." Benny said, as I thought back to my dreams last night and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as I brought my knee's close to my chest.

"I'm sorry...I don't remember. I didn't mean to scare you or wake you or anything like that, I'm sorry." I said weakly as I felt Benny grab my shoulder and give it a small reassuring pat.

"Don't worry about it, we are both still breathing, that's what matters. I'll look through the sun roof and make sure the coast is clear before we get out and get ready to leave." Benny said. I listened to him move some things around as he stood up and stood on his tiptoes.

"It looks like everything is clear outside, wanna help me wrap the tarp up?" Benny asked, earning a nod of approval from me as I let him take my arm and help me out of the car. I listened to the sound of plastic being taken off the car and falling to the ground. I knelt down and took the rough plastic in my hands and began to roll it up. It felt like dry, rough, calloused skin under my hands as I felt every wrinkle and tear in the old tarp. Suddenly I heard something snap behind me as I froze in place and listened to something slowly begin to move in my direction behind me. I could hear soft gurgling noises coming from behind me as I lifted my hand up the the handle of my machete.

"Benny?" I called out weakly, feeling as sudden fear gripped my heart when the smell of rotting flesh and soiled clothes met my nose. Jumping up and unsheathing my machete, I raised it high into the air before bringing it down onto something as I stopped it in its tracks. I felt as a warm liquid splattered onto my clothes and my face before feeling whatever it was fall from my machete and towards the ground.

"Holy shit E!" came Benny's voice behind me as I stumbled backwards, my legs beginning to give out from shock.

"Is it DEAD!?" I hollered out, feeling as tears began to work their way to the edges of my eyes as I fell backwards onto my back and scrambled back until my body hit a pair of legs which knelt down and I felt as a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Yea its dead. I'm so sorry, I was sure I didn't see anything when I looked out here! I'm so so sorry! It must have been up against the car where I couldn't see it!" Benny said softly as he sat down and pulled me close. I could feel the warm liquid beginning to run down my face in streaks as I reached up and wiped it off, probably smearing my face in blood as I gripped onto Benny's arm and cried into it.

"I killed it..I killed it!" was all I could keep repeating to myself as I let the blood stained machete drop from my hands onto the grass below. I could feel Benny's arms rocking me back and forth as I cried into his arms more and more.

"Shhh, it's okay. I got ya. I'm so sorry!" Benny kept saying to me as I curled my legs up from the ground and began to sniffle. I felt as Benny lifted my face up with his hand and began to wipe the remaining blood and tears from my cheeks and forehead.

"I'm sorry E, but I have to make sure it's dead. Please wait right here okay?" asked Benny as I nodded before feeling him disappear from my reach. I felt my hands against the dirt and grass until I felt the handle of my machete and brought it close to me as I scurried back until my back was up against the car. I listened intently to Benny walking over a few steps, my body still shaking from fright as the machete quivered in my hands. Suddenly I heard a gunshot ring out, causing my body to jump as I gripped my weapon even tighter against me before feeling a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me up to my feet.

"Hey, I know what your going through. It was hard on me during my first kill. But it was either you or him, okay? Just please quit shaking so badly, you look like your going into shock and we can't be having that right now. Just breathe with me okay?" Benny said, before taking in a deep breath in which I mimicked before letting it out. I took in several more deep breaths alongside Benny before I felt my body finally calming down as I quit shaking as bad. I sheathed my weapon once more as I stood there with my back against the car door and reached out my hands until I came in contact with Benny's shoulders. I gripped onto him for reassurance and support as I steadied myself once more and stepped forward from the car.

"Let's get going okay. If one of them is around here then there is bound to be more." Benny said as I nodded my head and turned around and felt for the door handle of the passenger side door.

"Here, let me get that." Benny said before I felt the door open and felt him help me inside as he reached over and buckled me in. I could still feel my breath hitching in my throat every now and then as my nerves continued to calm down from the traumatic experience. I reached up and pulled my hood on as I leaned my head back and continued to take deep breaths like Benny had taught me. Soon my heart was beating regularly again as I listened to the sound of wind whipping against the window of the car as we drove.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to freak out like that." I whispered softly, feeling ashamed of my almost childlike reaction.

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault for not doing a thorough check before I let you get out of the car. I can understand why you freaked out so badly, it was the first time you had killed anything, and you couldn't even see it. So don't be sorry for anything. I'm sorry for letting you get in that position, are you okay now?" Benny asked, concern laced into his voice as I nodded my head slowly and felt my hand over the console until I meant his, interlacing our fingers as I squeezed it.

"Yea...I'm fine now. A little shaken still, but I may have that for awhile. Don't worry about me." I said meekly as I brought my hand back and curled my legs up into my seat.

"Ethan, I'm going to worry about you. I've come to think of you as a friend since we met, and friends worry about friends. We look out for each other." was all Benny said as I smiled to myself and finally took my hood off.

"Why do you put your hoodie up when your scared? I've noticed that since I met you, you even had it up when I found you." Benny asked as I thought back to the reason why I always pulled it over my head.

"Back when Sean abandoned me, I use to hear them at all hours of the day tearing through the neighborhood. I'd pull my hood over my head and hide in the bathtub and usually cry to myself until it quieted down outside and I thought it was safe to come back out." I said, remembering the first few horrible weeks of the outbreak. I could tell Benny was still upset as I listened to his uncomfortable shifting and silence.

"I'm fine now, I promise. How much longer until we hit Columbus Ohio?" I asked, reaching down and grabbing onto the middle console.

"About six hours, it'll be a bit. You can rest if ya want, I know you probably want to." said Benny as I felt down by the seats side until I gripped a lever and leaned my seat back.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes...thanks Benny." I said as I curled up into the seat and felt as the weariness slipped away and I finally fell asleep.

**Am I still doing good? I wasn't sure of this chapter, please review.**


	5. Orphans

**Please enjoy another chapter of Love is Blind, I know I enjoy reading your reviews! Enjoy!**

**PS; I may or may not be introducing a future love triangle here soon, just thought I'd give y'all a little teaser.**

I sat there as I reached up and wiped the sweat from my forehead as Benny continued to drive down the road. I could feel my stomach turning in circles as I leaned forward and pressed my head against the dashboard as I wrapped my arms around my waist and groaned lightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Benny asked as I felt my stomach begin to churn with every road bump we hit. I shook my head no and continued to feel nauseous.

"Stop the car, now!" I hollered as I felt my earlier breakfast begin to work it's way up my throat. I felt the car come to a screeching halt before I threw open my door and fell out of the car, puking everything up. I shuddered as I continued to throw up stomach acid and body water, before I felt a hand touch my back and rub it soothingly.

"Oh God...my stomach hurts." I whimpered softly, before up heaving all over the side of the road again.

I felt a Benny put his hand to my forehead and pulled it back after a few seconds of feeling it in different areas.

"You've got a fever. Crap, you must've picked up a stomach virus or something from the food I got for you when we stopped off at that run down gas station." Benny said as he continued to rub my back as I heaved for the last time, finally falling to my side as I laid on the hot asphalt.

"Then how come...your not sick?" I asked weakly, trying to avoid taking in the awful stench of vomit just a couple inches from my face.

"I didn't eat anything, I let you have it. Come on, lets get you in the back of the car. I'll lay down a blanket for you to lay down on, and I have a bucket somewhere." Benny said as I laid there, weak from throwing up everything in my system. I felt as Benny's arms moved underneath me as he picked me up gently and carried me around to the other side of the car. I felt as he took one arm and opened the door before settling me inside on the soft carpet of the back of the car. I laid there unresponsive as I concentrated on breathing and not throwing up again as I fought the nausea in my system. I listened to Benny shift some things in the back of the care before taking me by my shoulders and dragging me further up onto a soft and cool blanket. I smiled gently when I felt him lift my head up and put a soft pillow underneath it before covering me up with something.

"Thanks Benny...I'm sorry I've been such a handful the last few days...I don't mean to be." I whispered through breaths as I felt Benny take my hand and rub my fingers gently before leaving my side and getting back in the drivers seat.

"I placed a bucket to the left of your body, if you need to throw up again just use that bucket. We are about two hours out of Columbus. If I see a place where I can get something to help you with your illness, I'll try and find something." Benny said from up front. I reached my hand out from under the blanket and rubbed the bottom of the car until I felt something cold and plastic before I brought it close and ran my fingers around it before determining it was the bucket Benny was talking about. I tried relaxing as I felt sweat begin to run down the sides of my temple. I could only hope Benny found something to help me out soon.

Two Hours Later

I woke up to soft talking within the car as I heard more than one voice, a few within close range as I froze in fright.

"Hey it looks like your friend is waking up?" came a soft voice close to me as I sat up on my elbows and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Benny, what's going on?" I asked as I brought my knee's close to my chest and felt as a soft slender hand pressed against my forehead, causing me to lurch back and fall into someones lap.

"Easy now, I'm just checking your fever!" came a startled voice as I felt the person I was laying on breathe in and out.

"Calm down Ethan, it's just a few people I met back in Columbus. You've been asleep for the past twelve hours. I found a broken down car on the side of the road and there was a few people waving for help as I drove up. They asked if they could tag along with us from now on, and I agreed. Don't worry, they are friendly." Benny said from up front as he continued to drive down the abandoned highway.

"I'm Wichita, the one checking your fever." came a female voice as I once again felt a soft and slender hand press against my forehead.

"He is still a bit warm, do we have anymore of that medicine Columbus?" Wichita asked a nearby figure, that's when I felt the person I had fallen on move around and brought something close to him.

"Yea, here it is." said a gentle male voice behind me as I sat up. I could feel my heart beating fast in shock as I adjusted to the people around me.

"Here take this, it'll make you sleepy again but it'll combat the fever and nausea," came Wichita's voice as she pressed a small pill into my hand and closed my fingers around it.

"You seem very hospitable," I muttered softly as I felt around for a bottled water until someone pressed one into my hand. I unscrewed the top as I hesitantly put the pill in my mouth and then downed it with half a bottle of water.

"Don't drink too much, we can't afford you to puke up precious medicine. And thanks, I get it from taking care of my little sister Little Rock." Wichita said as I capped the water once more and gave it back to her.

"Yea, she's a great nurse when your sick but a real moody bitch every other time," came a thick southern voice nearby as I heard giggling and then a big slap.

"Ow! I was just kidding girl, damn. You hit harder than me sometimes!" the voice said as I tried to wrap my mind around all the confusion.

"Everyone! Please be quiet! I don't know who the hell is talking and who isn't!" I hollered, my mind spinning as I listened to all these new voices and people inside the car.

"Try introducing yourselves guys, might make it easier for him to grasp who is who," came Benny's voice once more as I brought my knee's back to my chest.

"Okay, I'll go first. I'm Wichita, my little sister Little Rock is sitting up front with your friend in the passenger side." Wichita said, as I heard a little girl say hello from up front. I reached out and took her hand in mine.

"What are you d-" she began to say.

"That's how he knows who he is talking to. He gets a mental image of you," Benny said from up front as I felt up Wichita's slender but muscular arms to her face. She had a slender face just like the rest of her, with a skinny nose and thin lips. I could tell she had very long silky hair as it drifted down past her cheeks into my fingers.

"And I-I'm Columbus," stuttered a soft male voice nearby as I shifted towards it and reached my hand out, only for it to be greeted by another hand as the guy let me feel up his arms the same way I did to Wichita. I could tell this guy had very soft skin as I felt up to his neck and then his broad cheek bones. He had a small but narrow nose as I pressed into his cheeks, and that's when he began to giggle as I finally noticed he had short curly hair.

"That tickles!" he said laughing as I drew my hands back and blushed in embarrassment before I finally remembered the southern guy.

"Looks like it's your turn Tallahassee," came Wichita's voice as she began to giggle herself whenever I heard a groan from a nearby guy.

I felt a strong and calloused hand take my hand forcefully and place it onto a cheek covered in short stubble. I could tell Tallahassee was much older than the other two as I felt calloused skin and a overall rough exterior on his almost flat cheek bones and wider nose.

After painting a mental image, I drew my hands back once more as I continued to feel embarrassment. That's one of the main things I hated about being blind, I had to feel peoples faces just to get a idea of what they looked like and it made me feel embarrassed. I guess they could tell I was feeling bad because they all started laughing.

"It's okay, we don't mind that you have to do that. In fact, I knew a blind person who enjoyed doing it because he said it meant he could make ugly people seem pretty through his own mental imaging," Columbus said as he gave my back a quick pat before I reached up and untied my bandana from my head and put it back in my pocket.

"Damn, I ain't seen eyes that white since the last time I visited a nursing home," Tallahassee said jokingly, causing my face to heat up as I quickly put the bandana back on and securely tied it.

"Smooth T, real smooth," Little Rock said from up front as the older man sighed in aggravation after realizing his mistake.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to wear that thing around us," Tallahassee said as I nodded my head, still keeping the bandana tied on.

"It's okay...I'm just very self conscious about my eyes and eyesight," I muttered quietly as I scooted back against the side of the car and brought my blanket close to me.

"How does a blind person fight off a enemy anyways?" Wichita genuinely asked as I sat there and felt the effects of the medicine kick in.

"It's actually because of Benny. He taught me how to hone my senses of hearing and smelling to where I could fight. He found me about a week and a half ago," I admitted, remembering back to when Benny found me back in my apartment.

"Yea, I found him inside his apartment bathroom huddling in the bathtub. His live in caretaker had abandoned him when shit started hitting the fan. As you can see, he is still fairly skinny from lack of food. I took him with me after I found him, and here we are now," Benny said from up front, reaching back and giving my shoulder a quick squeeze before resuming driving.

"Wow, your caretaker just up and left you. How did you survive for so long by yourself?" Columbus asked next, making me think back to the lonely and miserable day and nights of silence and sorrow.

"I spared my food in the fridge until it eventually ran out. I had to bolt my door shut somehow, which was a feat on his own since I couldn't see where I was even nailing the damn thing shut. And eventually the cable went out, so I couldn't keep up with whatever this infection was and where it was spreading to. Speaking of which, do any of you know what happen to Toronto?" I asked eagerly, earning a uncomfortable silence in return.

"Last I heard, it was completely overrun and destroyed by the infection," came Wichita's voice nearby, causing my face to drop in both sorrow and shock.

"It's where the rest of my family was from. My grandparents, father, stepmother, even my sister...their gone," I almost whispered as I felt my throat hitch as my heart almost stopped as I reached up slowly and undid my bandana. I could feel it fall to my legs as a few small tears made their way down my cheeks as I put my head in my knee's and began to cry silently, the rest of the group silent now as they looked down to the floor.

"I'm so sorry E...I really am," came Benny's soft voice from up front as I felt the car come to a stop on the road and then a hand on my shoulder.

"We are all orphans in zombie land," I said softly, feeling as the drugs continued to kick in more and more as I felt my head growing lightheaded. "I'm going back to sleep," I said softly as I brought my blanket over my shoulders and felt my way around the floor, carefully avoiding everyone's feet as I laid down and cried into my pillow. Eventually my cries turned into sniffles as I felt another hand rub my shoulder soothingly as I felt sleep overcome my eyes and let it take me away from the world, even if for a short while.

**I feel like this chapter sucked, did it? Please review**


	6. Two Hearts, One Guy

**So I absolutely loved the last few reviews I got, so please keep them coming. I hope this chapter makes you all pleased as well.**

**Bethan Forever: Thanks, I tried getting the characters dead on. I had to watch the movie while writing it actually which made it fun.**

**Fersuremaybefersurnot98: I guess it was the zombie kill of the week, when I got your excited review about the love triangle, I couldn't help but smile and laugh from the excitement. Keep reading because I've got more to come.**

**To the person who reviewed as a guest: I'd love to review your stories, but it appears I can't find your profile since you reviewed as a guest, if you PM your name I'll be happy to read and review your stories.**

**Anyways, on with the show! Enjoy and review!**

I slowly woke up as I felt my head still swimming slightly from the medicine I had taken earlier. That's when I felt soft fingers slowly running through my hair as I turned my head towards the hand and furrowed my brow in question.

"Who is that?" I asked softly, reaching my hand up and placing it on the theirs as I heard a small chuckle.

"It's me Columbus. I didn't mean to wake you, you had a nightmare and Benny was up front driving and he said the sure fire way to get you to stop was to hold you. I brought you into my lap and you quit tossing and turning, so I've been sitting here with you asleep," Columbus said, somewhat softly as I felt his hand leave my head as he brought it back to his side.

"Where is Benny now?" I asked quietly, from the soft breathing around the car I could tell everyone else was asleep.

"He's next to us asleep, Wichita is up front driving." Columbus said softly. I reached my hand over slightly and felt a body next to me. I could tell Benny had his back to us as I felt his back and then his shoulders, and then his trademark messy hair. I smiled to myself as I sat up and stretched my arms, only to earn a dejected sigh from behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned around and placed my hand on Columbus's knee so I knew exactly where he was when I talked to him.

"Oh it's nothing, it just felt comfortable having you in my lap. You have soft hair," Columbus said, I could tell he was becoming embarrassed as he said it.

"Thanks, I try to maintain it, even through the zombie apocalypse. I gotta have silky hair for my zombie battles," I laughed as I heard Columbus begin to giggle. I laid back down into his lap and brought my blanket up to my shoulders once more as I curled up into it.

"I'm sorry about your family...I know how it feels. I lost mine too. I was a student in Texas when the outbreak struck, it was only until Wichita and Little Rock told me what had happened to Columbus after we found them. I was at a loss for words, I didn't know what to do." Columbus said sadly as he resumed running his fingers through my hair. I could only hold back a few tears as I took a few minutes to steady my breathing, it was still fresh in my emotional being.

"Ya know, you never realize what you have until it's gone. I think what I'll miss most are the times I'd go see my family. My father and I were never close after he left with another woman, but I remember I'd go up to see my mothers parents and my sister Jane. Grandma would always cook us a big meal that night with grandpa by her side. I'd sit there in the kitchen and just smell all the exotic cooking spices and food they prepared while we talked. Grandpa always said it was good I was blind because then I couldn't see what I was eating. Which I'd then listen as grandma hit grandpa with her coin purse and they would laugh with me and Jane. I didn't have many happy memories from my childhood, after my mother died and all. But those three people meant everything to me. Every time my caretaker would come back to get me, I'd hold onto them for bit longer when we hugged. Especially my grandmother, she always said I had my mother's face. I remember one night I had a bad dream and I woke up in my grandmother's arms. I was crying and she was too as she held me close and told me everything would be okay. I remember the day my mother died, I sat on my bed in my room and clutched onto a shirt of my mothers. It was something I could clearly remember her in when I was five, and I remember how pretty she was. It was a bright blue blouse of hers, I held it in my hands wishing I could just see it one more time; wishing I could see her. I heard my door open and someone walked close to me until I felt my grandma's old withered arms wrap around me and pull me close. She just held me without saying a word as I cried into her shoulder, rubbing my back. She didn't have to say a word, because I knew our hearts were hurting just the same. She told me that day, that even though I may not be able to see; I'll always be able to enjoy the beautiful things in life. I never understood exactly what she meant, but I took her word for it," I said softly, feeling a soft tear run down from my bandana and towards my cheeks as I reached up and untied my bandana as I wiped my eyes before tying it back on.

I sat up as I continued to feel more tears draw their way down my cheeks as I cried silently once more as I remembered my grandmothers soft arms. That's when I felt another pair of soft arms wrap around me from behind, I found myself leaning into the hug as I cried a bit more.

"I'm sorry Ethan," was all Columbus said as I undid my bandana again and placed it next to me as I let the grief flow out of me. I felt comfort in his arms as I wiped my eyes and sniffled quietly, careful not to wake anyone up.

"I think the hardest thing about not being able to see, is I can't look at the people I love. I can't see their smiles, their laugh lines, not even the color of their eyes. God how I wish I could just stare into someones eyes and be lost in them. I just wish for one day I could watch the people I love laugh, and joke with me, look at their facial expressions change and look how they light up with happiness," I said as I wiped the last of my tears away and just sat there in silence as I thought about everything, still leaning into Columbus's hug. Finally I felt as he drew back and leaned me back into his lap as I smiled to myself and welcomed the friendly gentle touch.

"I know I don't know exactly what your going through, but you have us now. I know we aren't the ideal family, but I've been with these three for awhile now and I know they are trustworthy and even though we fight sometimes; we look out for each other," Columbus said as he continued to once again run his fingers through my brown hair.

"I understand. Benny and I have grown to know each other as friends ever since we met back in my apartment, if it wasn't for him finding me, I'd probably be dead right now from starvation. And if it wasn't for y'all, I'd probably still be deathly sick from that damn stomach bug, thank you." I said gently as I laid there in Columbus's lap and thought about everyone that had come into my life in that last two weeks.

"Your welcome E, let's get some more sleep for now. I'll be right here if ya need me," Columbus said as I nodded my head and felt myself drifting off to sleep once more.

Five Hours Later

I sat there with my hand on the handle of my machete, ready for anything to come at me as I listened to Benny talk to everyone else.

"Okay, we need to go into this supermarket and gather more food. Wichita and Little Rock, you two collect canned goods. Me and Ethan will collect boxed food, while Columbus and Tallahassee will collect wrapped goods like candy and sweets," Benny said before I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You sure you got this E?" Benny said, a little concern in his voice as I nodded my head. I felt his hand disappear from my face and then I heard someone open the car door as we all got out one by one. I grabbed onto Benny's arm as we walked along stone gravel until we came to a set of stairs. I climbed each one, a total of five.

"Okay, Wichita you sound the bell and I'll stand here and take anything out that comes our way," Benny whispered quietly. I put my hand on his chest as I shook my head no.

"I got this, give me a chance," I whispered before Benny finally let me step forward. I listened as a small bell rung out several times as I grabbed the handle of my machete. That's when I heard two different screeches come from the back of the store. I steadied myself as I heard feet running on hard tile, the smell of rotting flesh growing more and more pungent in my nose. Suddenly I heard a pair of feet running closer to me as I ran forward and drove my machete down into something hard, feeling as something sprayed against my clothing before drawing my machete back out as I focused in on where the soft screeches were coming from before diving my weapon back in, silencing the freak. I steadied myself once more as I heard the second pair of running feet get closer to me, before finally throwing my arm back and then swinging it forward as I felt my weapon slice through the dead freak like hot wax. I listened as two thuds bounced across the floor before finally listening for anything else. After a few minutes, I heard a third pair of shuffling footsteps to my side as I turned my head in that direction only to be greeted with soft raspy noises gurgling out of someones throat. Facing in that direction, I stepped forward as I shoved my machete deep into someones chest, the smell of dead flesh filling my nose as I shoved the machete upwards, slicing the upper body in half before hearing it fall to the floor.

"Holy fucking shit! You sure can fight boy!" came Tallahassee's voice as I felt the group beginning to give me slaps on the back.

"Yea E! You took them down like they were nothing!" Benny hollered out excitedly, drawing me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's personal now. My family's gone and this is my debt to them," I said harshly, leaning back as I wiped the blood on my machete onto my pants.

"It looks like I'll be needing some new clothes, they got a clothing section here?" I asked, feeling the adrenaline drain from my body as I sheathed my machete and smiled at everyone's congratulatory praise.

"You trained him well Benny," Little Rock said as we split up into our different pairs and began searching.

"Here E, I'll take you over to the clothing section and we can pick you out some new clothes to wear and gather some more for everyone else," Benny said as he interlaced our fingers and led me in the other direction as I used my other hand to wipe the blood off my neck. I could only hope I could find better fitting clothes.

Columbus's POV-Third Person

Columbus stood there in the aisle of cookies and candy alongside Tallahassee as they both picked out the remaining food and threw it into baskets.

"That Ethan kid sure has some moves on him, phew we, never saw a blind person fight that way!" Tallahassee said as he picked up a box of moon pies and threw it into the basket. Columbus looked over towards the clothing section where he could see Benny handing clothes to Ethan who felt them with his hands before throwing them into a sack.

"Yea...he sure does," Columbus said before he lifted up his shirt and smelled himself, turning his head away from the smell of sweat.

"Hey, where do you think the cologne and deodorant would be at?" Columbus asked, watching as Tallahassee turned his head towards him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know that?" Tallahassee asked, somewhat intrigued at the younger ones question as he fully turned to face Columbus.

"I just don't wanna smell like sweat is all, I'd like to smell nice," Columbus said nervously as the other stared him down.

"You like someone don't ya spit fuck?" Tallahassee said jokingly as he turned to throw another box of sweets into his basket as he made his way down the aisle.

Columbus couldn't help but stare down at the floor and into the shelves of the aisle as he rubbed the back of his neck and kicked his feet around.

"God, you do like someone!" Tallahassee hollered as he began to laugh loudly, echoing around the store.

"Would you keep it down! I don't need everyone else knowing!" Columbus said angrily as he rushed over and stared down Tallahassee this time who just smirked to keep himself from laughing.

"Well it can't be Wichita, you would've barked up that tree by now. And it can't be Little Rock, took young for you. You like one of the guys don't ya?" Tallahassee said as he watched Columbus look down at the floor once more. "You little devil, which one is it?" Tallahassee pestered as he nudged Columbus in the arm over and over.

"E-e-ethan," Columbus stuttered out as he felt his cheeks turn red and turned away from Tallahassee before he could tease him anymore.

"You like the blind guy? Never saw that one coming, I would've figured you would have fallen for someone like the other guy," Tallahassee said as he walked over to the other side of the aisle and picked through the half empty boxes.

"You mean you don't care?" Columbus asked, shocked at Tallahassee's reaction as he turned back towards him and walked up to him.

"Columbus, I may be from the south but I ain't backwards. I knew something was different about you ever since we met. But I figured your business is your business, who am I to judge. Oh, and the cologne and everything; aisle four," Tallahassee finished before Columbus turned and walked out of their aisle to find some decent smelling cologne. As Columbus found the aisle and went through bottle after bottle, he finally found something he deemed good enough as he sprayed it onto himself before putting ten more of the bottles into his basket. He looked over at Ethan who was now trying on new bandana's as Benny handed them to him. He smiled when Ethan tried on a bright blue one, watching as Ethan began to laugh alongside Benny as he stuffed the blue bandana into his sack and continued on.

**I hope this chapter was good! Please review and tell me what y'all think. I'll try to respond to everyone's review when I can!**


	7. False Reality

**I really like this story as I go back and reread it, and I am super happy that you all like it too. Please keep up with the love and reviews my lovely fans.**

Ethan's POV-First Person

I sat there in the car as I organized the food into boxes alongside Little Rock as she handed my canned goods. Wichita and Benny stood guard outside as Tallahassee and Columbus put gas into the car.

"So where do we head to from here?" I hollered over my shoulder as I felt for another can as Little Rock placed it in my hand.

"Well before we met up with y'all we were heading to a place called Pacific Play-land, it's right outside of L.A in California. If you two don't have anywhere you need to be, we can still head there," Wichita called from up front as I finished packing another box and closing it.

"Sounds good to me, how about you E?" asked Benny as I straightened up the boxes neatly against the back of the car to give everyone space back here.

"That's fine with me, not like I have any plans elsewhere," I said as I relaxed against the inside of the car and tied my new bandana around my eyes. Benny had told me it was bright blue and it felt like silk, so I had grabbed it along with a few others when we rummaged for clothes earlier.

"The food is all sorted and organized, thanks to the help of Little Rock," I yelled to the rest as I reached out my fist and felt Little Rock bump it back as I smiled.

"It feels nice to be in new clothes that fit and aren't stained in blood and gore. I went from a size large to a small losing all that weight, my old clothes was like wearing parachutes," I joked with Little Rock as she began to giggle along with the rest of the group.

"Welp, she's good to go. Let's get this baby back on the road before any of those freaks show up and give us problems again," Tallahassee said as he got in the car up front alongside Benny. I listened as Columbus and Wichita got into the back and sat next to me. I leaned up against the side of the car as I leaned my head back and listened as a soft rain began to fall as Benny began to drive once more. Before I even knew it, I was asleep once more as my mind drifted off to dreams.

**Dream Sequence**

_Slowly I woke up as I stretched my arms and that's when I opened my eye lids and almost screamed in fright when a flood of color ran into them as I sat up suddenly and looked around my room; I could see. I hesitantly reached out my hand as I took in my dark brown sheets and bunched them up in my hand. I slowly swept my feet off the side of the bed as I stood up and felt the soft carpet come between my toes as I walked over to the window. I looked out and saw parked cars in the nearby road, birds flying through the sky above. Suddenly I heard knocking on my door as I turned around and saw it begin to creak open before my mother stepped into view. I ran forward without even thinking as I threw her into my arms as I cried into her shoulder._

"_Oh baby, what's wrong?" she asked, rubbing my back as I cried into her shoulder and noticed she was wearing her favorite bright blue blouse. _

"_I had a awful dream mom...just awful. You died and I was blind and this horrible virus took over the world and killed everyone." I whimpered as I held onto my mother for dear life as I took in her scent; rose petals._

"_Oh hunny, that was no dream. That's all real, look for yourself," she said a bit morbidly as I leaned back and looked into her eyes. They were devoid of all human emotion until suddenly I heard a big explosion from outside. Turning around I walked to the window and saw wrecked cars and houses on fire as people ran through the streets chasing one another. Gun shots rang out through the air as I watched the freaks begin to kill the innocent people. I turned around only to see my mother standing there with blood dripping from her mouth and decomposed eyes staring back at me. Her blouse was ripped all over and bloodstained as she began to cough up vile and parts of her throat. I drew back in terror as she screeched loudly. I felt as she threw me down to the floor and sunk her teeth into my neck as I tried to push her off of me as I felt my life's blood begin to run down my neck and into her mouth._

_ "ETHAN! Wake up!" I heard her scream as she rose up and looked at me, my eyes beginning to fade black as I watched her smile with evil written on her face as she lunged at my neck again._

**End of Dream Sequence**

I felt somebody shaking me awake as I opened my eye lids only to be greeted by a black eternity as I began to sob loudly. I felt as a pair of arms pulled me forward and wrapped around me as I cried violently into someone's shoulder.

"Shhhhhh, your okay now Ethan, your okay!" was all I could hear someone repeating as I cried into their shoulder. I felt helpless, afraid, and terrorfied at that moment as I gripped onto their shirt and back as I nuzzled into their neck and began to sob softly. I felt as more hands began to rub my back as I sobbed.

"What..happened?" I asked through sobs as I leaned back and wiped my eyes as I felt everyone crowd around me.

"You were sleeping soundly and then all of a sudden you let out this ungodly scream and began to thrash around. Benny came to a screeching halt in the road as we all tried to calm you down and keep your body from thrashing around too much." Wichita said as I felt her reach over and grip my shoulder as I felt myself still shaking and shivering.

"I need some fresh air, please?" I asked, almost begging as I felt someone take my arm before opening the door and leading me into the crisp air. I could tell it was nighttime from the cool wind that was blowing against my skin. I could hear the wind blowing in the distance as I listen to the sound of crickets and coyotes not too far away.

"I could see, for a short moment I could see again," I whispered as I felt someones presence near me as I stood there and crossed my arms. "It was her...my mother. I was standing there in my room and everything seemed fine again. There was no infection, no blindness, and she was alive. I hugged her and then everything changed. I could hear gunshots, and cars crashing, and the screams of people dying. I turned around, and she was one of them. She came at me, and began to rip into me as I fought back. I could feel the life draining from my body as she continued to bite into me, killing me," I continued to whisper as I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders as someone turned me around and held me close. That's when I could tell it was Benny as I took in the scent of musk and ocean water, he hugged me tightly as he leaned his head against mine.

"I'm so sorry E, from the bottom of my heart. But it was all just a nightmare, a horrible one at that. I know you lost her and everyone else but you have us now. We are your family now, don't ever forget that," Benny whispered into my ears as I nodded, letting him know I was listening as I cried a bit more.

Benny's POV-Third Person

Benny stood there as he held Ethan close to him as the smaller teen cried. He didn't know what he was exactly feeling at that moment but he felt like he needed to protect Ethan with all his being. He never wanted to see Ethan hurt again like this and he knew deep down that he would do anything in his power to keep Ethan from getting hurt or worse. Benny rubbed Ethan's back a bit more as the smaller of the two's cries turned into light breathing as he wrapped his arm around Ethan's shoulder and walked him back to the van. Putting him in the back, Benny closed the door as he walked a few more steps to the driver side door and got in before putting the car back into drive. He felt odd at the moment, he didn't know what it was but he just knew that Ethan was now his main priority.

Columbus's POV-Third Person

Columbus sat there as he watched everyone slowly go back to sleep before laying down himself in his makeshift pallet. He was grateful that it was dark in that van at the moment as he laid there staring at the ceiling of the van.

"Hey Columbus, are you still awake?" Ethan whispered as Columbus turned his head and could barely make out Ethan sitting there looking in different directions with his bandana tied around his eyes.

"Yea, you need something?" Columbus asked as he sat back up on his elbows, watching as Ethan's head turned in his direction as he pinpointed where he was.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? After that nightmare, I don't wanna lay down by myself," Ethan whispered, somewhat embarrassingly as Columbus watched him fidget with his hands and feet.

"Yea, I don't mind," Columbus said as he watched Ethan slowly make his way over before reaching out his hand and guiding him the rest of the way until Ethan was laying next to him on his side. Columbus turned over his side and wrapped his arm around Ethan's waist as he pulled the teen closer to him. He felt Ethan stiffen up to the sudden contact before easing into it.

"Sleep well Ethan, and just know we are all here for you; including me" Columbus said softly as Ethan nuzzled closer under the blanket before finally falling asleep. Columbus smiled to himself as he listened to Ethan's light breathing mixed with the others as he let himself drift off to sleep once more as well.

**I know I've been updating this story a lot, I don't really have much else to do and I like writing it. Please review, as always. C ya my lovelies!**


	8. Flashback

**So here is to my favorite reviewers, Fersuremaybefersurnot98 and Bethan Forever. I have a upcoming interesting story I think you two will both love as well. So keep your eye out.**

**Fersuremaybefersurnot98: I know the feeling of writers dropping off the face of the earth and never updating again, it makes me madder than anything. I assure you, I don't do that. I may go periods of time without updating, but I always try and get back to them eventually, life just gets busy sometimes.**

Columbus's POV-Third Person

Columbus laid there as he felt Ethan's soft breathing beside him. The soft light of the moon shining in through the car windows as it cascaded down upon him. He sat up and looked out the window into the Nevada Desert. Miles and miles of emptiness with the mountains as in the background. Without any lights from major cities, the skies had finally taken back their original darkness. Thousands if not millions of stars shimmered in the night sky as huge masses of galaxies blotted the surrounding sky. Columbus looked down at Ethan's sleeping face as he slowly reached over and undid the knot of Ethan's bandana and let it fall off as he took in Ethan's closed eyes. Columbus couldn't imagine not being able to see all these beautiful things as he ran his fingertips across Ethan's cheek. Ethan looked so pure, filled with innocence and maturity as he smiled down at the sleeping teen happily. He wasn't sure what drew him to Ethan over Benny, but he was pretty sure it was Ethan's innocent nature. Even though he killed the infected without remorse now, he could tell it pained Ethan to still do it. Turning his head back to the sky, Columbus watched as hundreds of shooting stars began to streak across the sky. He sometimes forgot what the world now was when he saw the beauty of nature around him. Columbus looked over and saw Wichita sleeping next to her younger sister as she held a pistol in her hand for safety measure.

"When will life be normal again?" Columbus whispered to himself as he laid back down before turning over on his side and pulling Ethan's body close to him, smiling from the warmth he felt for some reason inside.

Benny's POV-Third Person

Benny sat there at the wheel of the car as he drove down the empty highway, coming across the occasional wrecked car or overturned semi. He looked over at Tallahassee who was sound asleep as he snored lightly in his seat. There was nothing but the light of the moon, stars, and the headlights for Benny to see by as he drove down the open stretch of road. Reaching towards the middle console, Benny grabbed a open tea bottle as he took a sip of the cold liquid. That's when Benny looked into the back of the car and could barely see the outlines of everyone's sleeping body as he barely made out Ethan's sleeping face. He could tell Ethan wasn't wearing his bandana around his eyes as he slept as he turned back to face the road. He had been driving for almost six hours now and it was starting to take a toll on his body as he felt his eyes grow heavy. Benny still had Ethan on his mind from earlier when Ethan had his night terror. He couldn't lie to himself, when he had Ethan in his arms, it felt like the world was back to normal again and it wasn't filled with man eating freaks. Benny smiled to himself as he remembered coming across Ethan back outside Toronto. Ever since they had met each other, Benny didn't feel like life was hopeless anymore. He couldn't explain his feelings, he had never felt them before and it scared him but excited him at the same time. Benny thought back to his life before the outbreak had sprung into Canadian borders.

Flashback Scene

_ Benny sat there at a coffee shop in downtown Whitechapel as he sipped onto a hot coffee his boyfriend had just bought him. He looked up front as he watched his boyfriend Rory stand in line for another coffee for himself. Benny smiled to himself as he looked outside at the early morning sun continuing to rise in the distance as cars moved past each other as people made their way to work and school._

"_Hey babe, you want anything else?" Rory called from up front as Benny looked back at his dirty blonde boyfriend with a smile as he shook his head no. Suddenly a loud bang sounded from outside causing Benny to jump in surprise as he spilled some of his coffee onto his pants. Benny cursed to himself as he jumped up and began to wipe down his pants before he turned to look outside and saw a bad wreck right outside the coffee window. Putting his coffee down, Benny jogged outside as he walked up towards the wreck alongside many other bystanders. A elderly man had his head laid onto the steering wheel as Rory ran up to his side. Benny could see the elderly man had plowed into a young woman's car, her windshield completely busted open as she lay unmoving in her seat, blood running down from her busted nose and lips. He watched as Rory ran over and opened the car of the elderly man as he reached over to unbuckle him. Benny's eyes furrowed in surprise when he saw the mans eyes shoot up, completely bloodshot. He watched in horror as the man's head lurched forward and bit into Rory's shoulder as the bystanders screamed and backed away before a city wide siren began to wail in the distance. Benny ran forward as he punched the man in the face and pulled Rory back before falling back onto the ground. He held his boyfriend who was bleeding slightly from the shoulder as he groaned in pain before he looked up and saw the elderly man trying to break free from his seat belt. Benny picked Rory up as he stood there and watched people begin to run from the streets before he looked back into the coffee shop at the small TV on the wall. A emergency broadcast was plastered onto the screen as the siren echoed throughout the city, he knew a lethal virus had been rampaging through the United States; he just never thought it would have crossed the Canadian border. Benny took Rory's hand as they ran down the sidewalk, cars beginning to swerve to miss each other as citizens ran into the street to avoid others on the sidewalk. He looked over at Rory as they ran and saw his shirt beginning to stain with blood as he clutched onto it in pain._

"_Oh my God!" Benny hollered as he looked up into the sky and saw a news helicopter flying overhead, the copilot attacking the pilot as the helicopter began to fly erratically before finally crashing into the side of a downtown building. He could hear the screams of people throughout the city as they finally made it to their downtown apartment and ran up the stairs. By now Benny was basically dragging Rory alongside him as he reached into his pants pocket and grabbed the keys as he fumbled for the right one until he finally unlocked the door and ran inside. Benny slammed the door shut as he ran inside and laid Rory down on the couch before flipping on the TV and running into the bathroom and throwing the medicine cabinet open._

"_This is a emergency broadcast, all residents are urged to evacuate Whitechapel and the surrounding cities of the American border immediately. Canadian officials have failed to contain the virus inside the United States. I repeat, this is a emergency broadcast, all residents are urged to evacuated Whitechapel immediately. The containment has failed!" screamed a voice from the TV as Benny fumbled around for bandages and medical alcohol as the siren continued to ring outside. _

_Benny finally ran back into the living room as he knelt down beside Rory and tore open the shirt as he looked at the deep gash on his boyfriends shoulder._

"_Come on baby, I got ya! Don't quit on me Rory, please!" Benny hollered as tears ran down his face as he poured alcohol onto the wound, his boyfriends eyes beginning to roll back as he tried applying a bandage. Benny wrapped the bandage under his arm and around the shoulder bite as he tied it off and slapped Rory lightly in the face a few times._

"_Rory, RORY!" Benny screamed as he leaned down and listened for a pulse, only hearing silence in return as he brought his head back up from Rory's chest. Benny leaned back as he cried to himself, the sound of gunfire sounding from outside. He had heard what the virus did to those infected through the bite as he stood up and backed away from Rory's body; every step hurting more than the last as he backed away from the person he loved. That's when he saw Rory's eyes shoot open, blood shot just like the elderly man in the car as he stood up violently and screamed. Benny stumbled backwards against the wall as he watched Rory turn to look at him, the blue eyes he had fallen in love with now looking at him with hunger. Benny reached over and grabbed a nearby vase as Rory came charging at him, using every bit of his will power; Benny smashed the vase against Rory' skull as he heard a loud crack before falling to the floor. Benny stood there in stunned silence as he watched blood begin to pool around Rory's head onto the floor, before finally breaking down and sliding down to the floor in tears. The sound of screams being drowned out from the wailing siren outside his window as Benny sat there looking at Rory sprawled out onto the floor. That's when he felt a sense of rage and hatred growing in his chest as wiped his eyes and ran into the bedroom as he grabbed a backpack and began throwing clothes into it. Sitting down Benny cried a bit more as he held his head in his hands and sobbed before standing up and grabbing a pistol he kept for safety in his nightstand drawer. Benny knew this was the beginning of the end, and he wasn't going out without a fight._

End of Flashback

Benny reached up and wiped a tear away from his eyes, it had been so long since he lost Rory. He knew it was premature but Benny couldn't help but ask himself if was falling for Ethan. It had been so long since he felt his heart feel this way, and Ethan made it soar every time they held each other and hugged. Ethan made his heartbreak and troubles seem a mile away, and he could only hope he made Ethan feel the same way. Benny now had a reason to fight on once more, and he was making sure he wouldn't lose it this time.

**I know we didn't get to see from Ethan's POV in this chapter, but I wanted to give you inside into the other guys lives. Please review!**

**Interesting Fact: I had to listen to Turning Tables by Gwen Paltrow while writing the majority of this chapter.**


	9. Wreck

**I am back to update this story once again, please enjoy and I apologize for my absence.**

Ethan felt his eyelids shoot open, only to be enveloped by darkness as the car began to swerve violently. He reached out to grab onto anything as he heard everyone begin to scream before he felt everything become weightless for a few brief seconds as his body lifted off the ground, only to come crashing down onto twisted metal. He felt his insides begin to burn as everything became a sensation of pain with every little bump and hit he took before everything went black.

Columbus POV-Third Person

Columbus awoke to the small dripping of rain on his face, groaning lightly as he looked up through a gaping hole in the side of the van. He could feel a slight pain radiating from his forearm as he looked down and saw a small gash on his arm. He turned to see Wichita coming to as well alongside Little Rock before noticing Ethan's body crumbled in the corner.

"Oh my God, Ethan!" Columbus hollered out as he sat up and crawled over to the unconscious teen, noticing a deep gash alongside his side and a piece of metal impaled into his lower stomach.

Columbus picked up his wrist and noticed there was still a pulse before Ethan began to cough, before trying to turn on his side.

"Agh!" he screamed out as he instinctively reached for the area hurting him most, only to cry out more from the immensity of pain radiating through his body. Columbus noticed the van was on it's side, Benny still strapped in up front as his limbs dangled there with him. He reached up and shook Benny, only getting a small groan in response.

"Benny, Ethan's hurt badly!" Columbus hollered out, only to see Benny begin to flail and look back worriedly as he came to.

He scooted back as Benny unbuckled himself and climbed into the back, crawling to Ethan's side who was now crying from the pain.

"Don't move Ethan, we've got to get the piece of metal out of you!" Benny said worriedly as he began to look around for anything to aid him. Failing to find anything he began to look at Columbus with fear filled eyes.

"I need you to hold him down, this is going to hurt a lot. Wichita, I need you to grab me some alcohol and bandages from one of our supply boxes!" Benny snapped at everyone before Columbus held Ethan's squirming body down.

He watched as Wichita handed Benny the supplies, before Benny began to pour the alcohol onto the wound, causing Ethan to scream bloody murder as Columbus cried trying to hold him down. Benny then grabbed Ethan's waist and began to lift him off the jagged metal before Ethan's body went limp, passed out from shock. Once the metal was out, he laid him down onto the side of the van and began to immediately bandage the wound after applying medicine to the wound. Soon everything was patched up as everyone huddled around the unconscious teen, breathing shallowly. Benny fell back as he wiped his forehead and looked over to Tallahassee who at some point in everything had woken up and made his way back there.

"What in blazes did you hit on that road?" Tallahassee said as everyone turned to look at Benny, the prior driver to the van.

"I didn't hit anything, part of the road gave way and I swerved to avoid the sink hole, only to collide off the bridge and into this ravine, it wasn't my fault!" Benny hollered out, looking at Ethan's body as he began to feel guilt well up inside him. Columbus just laid down from exhaustion as everyone began to do the same. None of them thought it was safe to move outside the van until there was light outside. He watched as Benny and Wichita began to patch up the holes with cloth and cardboard, and block off the front seats so nothing could crawl in and disturb them. Soon it was pitch black in the van, except for a small flashlight Columbus had set up as he looked down at Ethan's body. He tore open the shirt to cool him down more and overlook for anymore wounds. He was shocked to see how skinny Ethan truly was, Benny hadn't been lying about his weight. He reached his fingers down and pressed lightly against the faint outline of the ribs, before moving down to the hip bone which protruded just slightly. He didn't look emaciated, but he was way underweight for someone his age and size. He could feel Ethan's shallow breaths come and go, he must have been in a lot of pain.

"God I feel terrible," Benny said as he sat beside Columbus and looked down at Ethan's pained expression alongside him. Benny laid down next to Ethan as he looked at him, Columbus on the other side. They both fawned over the boy, and before they knew it, they were both asleep clutching onto him.

**I have a big feeling this chapter really sucks. I'm not really feeling this story anymore, I'll finish it but maybe you guys can shoot me some ideas on how to finish it and who Ethan should choose and all. Help lol**


	10. Flash Flood

**Hello fellow readers, I have sad news. This story is coming to it's fateful end here soon. In the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy this and review please!**

I felt my eye lids open as I turned over on my side, only to be greeted by a immense pain rocketing through my abdomen before I curled up from the immense pain. I could feel two bodies next to mine as I reached out and felt them. One was Benny, and the other Columbus. From the sound outside the van, it was raining pretty heavily still as I sat up and felt my waist only to feel bandages adorning half of it with more bandages on my chest and arm. I sighed dejectedly before I reached down to the ground and felt water trickling into the van, the force of it growing faster and faster.

"What in the hell?" I heard Benny's voice say nearby before everyone began to stir and started making noises themselves.

"Shit, the van's flooding!" Benny said as I listened to him more about the van and tear something down, only for the sound of the rain to suddenly grow louder. "Flashfood!" was all I heard Benny scream before the van got jolted off it's side and I fell to the floor once more, screaming in pain.

"We need to get out of here right now, this whole ravine is going to flood and fill up quickly!" Benny hollered as I felt a torrent of water wash past me, soaking my clothes as I began to sputter out water. I could hear everyone begin to panic as I tried sitting up, only for more and more water to knock me back as the van began to move across the ground in the river of water. I felt a pair of arms lift me up to my feet and hoist me up into the pouring rain. I could tell I was sitting on the side of the van now as rain pelted my clothes and face before I felt more people climb up beside me.

"Holy shit! There's a whole river coming towards us!" came Wichita's voice before I felt the van jolt violently before toppling off the side and into the water. Suddenly everything was quiet, as I thrashed my arms around in the water trying to grip onto anything I could find. The only thing I could hear was the rush of water past my ears before I felt something bash into my side, ripping my wound open once more.

'Is this the end? Am I going to die from drowning after everything I've been through?' I thought to myself as I felt my body begin to grow weaker with every small thing I bumped into and scraped against. I shook my head violently as I mustered the last of my energy and kicked my legs, breaking the surface of the water as I gasped in air dramatically.

"He's over there!" screamed a voice over the torrential downpour as I fought to keep above the surface, kicking my legs with every bit of strength I could muster. I could hear thunder rumble in the skies above almost as if God's angels were playing the organs as I listen to the crack of lighting. All the rage I'd ever pent up in my life blew in that moment as I screamed to the heavens and cursed at God. I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying my best not to swallow any of the water I felt myself fighting in. The thunder seem to only grow louder in response as if God were yelling back at me, trying to prove that his wrath was righteous and just as I cried back in pain and anger. That's when I suddenly felt something big brush against me as I grabbed onto it, a big tree branch moving it's way down the river. I clung onto it as best as I could before feeling it jolt to a stop, catching onto the edge of the ravine as I continued to cling on. I could feel tears making their way down my face as I felt the searing pain explode through my chest, knowing I was losing blood once more.

"Ethan! Grab onto my hand!" came Benny's voice as I turned my head to the right,zoning in on him as I continued to cling on. "Ethan! Trust me! I won't let you go, just grab my hand! Reach for it E!" Benny hollered out as I continued to hold onto the tree branch, before finally throwing out my hand and searching for his, finally gripping onto it. I felt myself being hoisted up onto the embankment of the ravine as Benny hoisted me up, my chest soaked in blood before I heard the others begin to scream as well.

"It's the infected!" came Little Rock's voice before I felt myself being lifted up, and I clung onto Benny as I felt us taking off in another direction. I could hear gunshots, and screams as we all ran. The deafening screech of the infected echoed behind us before I listened to more gunshots and screams before something heavy knocked Benny and me over, toppling down to the ground. I reached for my machete with the little strength I had left when I smelled the pungent smell of dead flesh and rotting meat before I swung forward, hitting something fleshy before hearing it thud to the ground. I followed suit, my strength completely used up as I heard everyone continuing to fight off the undead. Moments later everything was quiet except for the occasional sob and the pouring rain. I laid there in the mud, gasping for breath as I tried to weakly raise my hand up to only fail in the end. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up, the person was obviously crying.

"I'm so sorry E, don't quit on me now," came Benny's voice as I nodded my head and tried to cling onto him.

"Benny, come here! It's Columbus!" came Tallahassee's voice before I felt myself being picked up once more, before finally being settled down a few moments later.

"He's bit, and pretty badly injured. He's not going to make it," Tallahassee said softly, before I shot up in shock. I ignored my pain as I scrambled to find Columbus's body until I finally found a crumpled mess, soaked in a warm liquid. I felt his hand grip onto mine as I knelled there, still weak as I tried to hold myself up.

"Take good care of everyone Benny, especially Ethan. Okay, promise me!" Columbus said through a raspy voice, clearly coughing something up as I heard Benny give a soft 'I Promise' and Wichita's soft crying a bit farther off. "Ethan...never doubt yourself. You may not be able to see the things in life we can, but you can feel everything in your heart so much better. Never give up," Columbus said, his voice getting softer and softer by the second as I nodded my head and cried. And then just like that, he was gone while the rest of us cried there in the woods. I felt his hand go limp as I set it down gently and cried to myself, before letting the pain overwhelm me as I fell backwards into another pair of arms.

"Shhhh, I got ya," came Benny's voice as I cried in his lap, his fingers running through my matted and soaked hair before I once again felt him hoist me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I cried. I still weighed little to nothing, carrying me should have been a breeze at the moment. I felt myself growing more and more light headed, until everything was numb and gone. I could only wonder if any of this would have been my fault as my mind drifted off.

**Alas, we have come to the point where Ethan's love triangle ends. Please review! I feel like this was a bit rushed and I apologize!**


	11. Sailing Home

**Hello readers! I can honestly say I feel guilty for ending this story so suddenly, but I really need the time to start focusing on my big writing projects. One Bethan, and one Hijack for all the Jack and Hiccup fans. But this story is also coming to a end today, please review!**

Ending Prologue

Many months had passed since the death of Columbus and the events prior. The group had traveled to Pacific Playland as planned, only to find it overrun with the freaks. Eventually they made their way back to the coast and searched for a boat, knowing that the mainland was too dangerous to remain on. We join them now, sailing the seven seas in search of a new home.

End of Prologue

I sat there on the deck of the ship, my hands in my lap as I felt the heat of the sun bake down upon me. Things had been going smooth ever since we set sail a month ago, occasionally docking for supplies and to find food. I smiled when I felt somebody sit next to me, taking in the smell of ocean water and knowing instantly it was Benny.

"Hey you," I said as I turned my head in his general direction and smiled at him, feeling as he took my hand in his.

"How do you always know when I'm near you?" he asked, still surprised at my ability to distinguish him from everyone else.

"You smell of ocean water, and have a kinda strong scent about you. You don't stink or anything, I kinda like it," I said as I listen to Benny's slight chuckle.

"Well thanks, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Got a second?" Benny asked as I nodded my head and adjusted myself to where I was facing him.

"Ethan, I've known you for what seems like forever now. I've protected you, kept you safe and been there for you since the get go. When we first met, I felt this need to protect you. At first I thought it was because you couldn't see and I was just looking out for you. But as time kept going by, I began to realize it had to be more. I risked my life more than once, and held you when you were down or sleeping. That's not normal friendship, and then I realized what had been in my face all this time. I like you E, more than a friend. I feel this connection with you that I haven't felt since my boyfriend Rory back in Whitechapel. I'd give my life for you, and do anything to ensure your safety and well being. I like you, and everything about you," Benny said as I sat there, taking it all in. I thought back to all the times I nuzzled into Benny's chest and let him hold me. All the times I came to him when I felt lonely or upset, and how much I depended on him. I looked away for a bit, focusing on the sound of the ocean water lapping at the side of the boat. I gathered my thoughts before I felt Benny getting up, suddenly I shot my arm out as I grabbed onto his arm and stopped him.

"Don't go...I...I feel the same about you too. I just never really focused on what I was thinking, I guess I never saw the feelings I felt inside me. Benny, I've been right alongside you this whole time even before we found the others. I wouldn't have had it any other way, you saved my life, both literally and figuratively. I care about you so much, and couldn't bear to lose you," I said before I felt Benny's hand wrap around mine before he brought me to a standing position. I felt as Benny brought me close, the sound of ocean waves crashing in the distance as our chest's pressed together. I blushed deeply at the touch before I stepped forward and brought my head down onto Benny's shoulder. That's when I began to hear music playing, and soft giggling coming from the girls as Glen Miller's Moonlight Serenade began to play aboard the boat. I smiled as I felt my worries and thoughts melt away, Benny's hand curved around my back. I could feel his thumb massaging the dip where my spine was as we began to sway with one another step by step. My breath came out in soft relaxed sighs, everything that had happened in the world seeming to melt away around me.

"Benny, what color are your eyes?" I asked, my arms wrapped around his waist as I stopped and leaned back, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"Green, a dark green," he answered softly, causing me to smile as I thought about his green eyes staring back at me.

"My favorite color," I said, earning a slight chuckle from him in return as he leaned forward, the space between our lips hot and moist as I felt my mouth begin to tingle. We closed the gap as we leaned forward and pressed our lips together, he tasted sweet like berries as I moved my lips with his. And as quick as it had started, our kiss was over as he was the first to break away. I felt his fingers run across my cheeks, his forehead pressed against mine as the tips of our noses touched each other.

"Your so beautiful Ethan, I know you can't see it for yourself but you are. And you have a even more beautiful personality, that I love even more," Benny said quietly, almost a whisper as he ran his fingers down my neck and to my waist. I winced slightly as he ran his fingers over the large scar from where I'd been impaled with metal many months ago. I lighted up as I forgot the embarrassment and held onto him tightly.

"I'll never let you go, ever," Benny said as I felt a lone tear of happiness make its way down to my face, Benny wiping it away before nuzzling my body closer to his, our shirts sticking together in the hot humid sun.

"Guys look! A island!" came Wichita's voice as we perked up in surprise, listening to everyone else excitement.

"Let's hope this one, can be our home from now on," Benny said softly as I nodded my head excitedly, feeling my heart surge with both love and happiness. Somewhere inside me, I knew life was taking a turn for the best now.

**I really hope this is suitable for a ending, please review!**


End file.
